Syntymäpäivä
by Pieniysoitto
Summary: Antoniolla on syntymäpäivä. Fluffyista SpaManoa. Lahja T0K0T0K0lle. (K koska Lovino)


AN: Onnittelut T0K0T0K0lle! Hyvää syntymäpäivää! Tässä lahjani. Fluffyista SpaManoa!

* * *

Antonio tunsi jonkun tökkivän häntä. Espanjalainen käänsi unissaan kylkeä ja mumisi jotain epäselvää. Hän halusi vielä nukkua. Tökkiminen jatkui edelleen. Antonio huitaisi unisesti kädellään saadakseen häiriötekijän pois.

"Svegliatevi, pomodoro bastardo!" ärsyyntyneen kuuloinen ääni käski.

"Uuummm… todavìa no se ha…", Antonio mutisi. Äänen omistaja päästi tuhahduksen ja Antonio sai edellisiä tökkäyksiä kovemman tökkäyksen keskelle otsaansa.

"Pomodoro bastardo! Nyt hilaat laiskan perseesi sieltä sängystä!" ääni huusi. Antonio oli juuri aikeissa mumista uuden vastalauseen, mutta häntä tartuttiin käsivarteen ja kiskottiin pystyyn. Espanjalainen avasi unenpöpperöisenä silmänsä ja kohtasi Lovinon hänelle irvistävän naaman.

"Buenos días Lovi~!" Antonio sanoi hymyillen irvistävälle italialaiselle, joka oli kiskonut hänet ylös sängystä.

"No heräsit sitten vihdoin, idiota", Lovino totesi. "Raahaa itsesi alakertaan. Tein aamupalaa." Italialainen lampsi ovelle ja sieltä portaisiin kohti alakertaa ja keittiötä huutaen vielä matkalta: "Ala tulla!"

Antonio hymyili itsekseen. Lovino oli muistanut, ei Lovi muuten olisi tehnyt aamupalaa hänelle! Espanjalainen nousi nopeasti sängystä ylös kompuroiden pari ensimmäistä askelta suunnaten sitten alakertaan Lovinon perään.

* * *

Antonio avasi kauniin keltaiseksi maalatun keittiön oven. Tavallista leveämpi ja aurinkoisempi hymy kohosi hänen kasvoilleen.

"Oi, Lovi! Gracias~! Kiitos!" Antonio kiitti täyteen katetun pöydän ääressä istuvaa italialaista. Pöydällä oli kukkuroillaan kaikkia herkkuja: kori tuoretta leipää, juustoja, erilaisia vihanneksia, leivoksia ja mikä parasta suuri korillinen vasta poimittuja suuria täyteläisen punaisia tomaatteja.

Italialainen vain pisti kätensä puuskaan ja tuhahti: "Sietääkin olla kiitollinen. Tässä meni ikä ja terveys!"

Antonio loi Lovinolle vielä toisen hymyn ja siirtyi sitten ovenraosta keittiön sisään. Hän asteli italialaisen luo ja halasi tätä nopeasti takaa päin. "Kiitos Lovi!", Antonio toisti kiitoksensa. Lovino mutisi lievästi punaisena: "Idiota…", mutta ei kuitenkaan kiemurrellut pois espanjalaisen halauksesta.

Antonio irrotti otteensa Lovinosta ja siirtyi hymyillen istumaan italialaista vasta päätä.

"Syö, bastardo", Lovino määräsi. "En minä turhaan sitä kaikkea ruokaa laittanut!" Antonio tarttui hymyillen tomaattikoriin ja otti sieltä tomaatin. Hän tarkasteli sitä kädessään. Se oli suuri ja mehukkaan näköinen. Punainen väri oli täysin virheetön ja pinta sopivan kimmoisa. Antoniolla herahti vesi kielelle pelkästä ajatuksesta syödä kädessään pitelemänsä tomaatti. Maku olisi varmasti yhtä täydellinen kuin ulkonäkökin.

"Lovi, mistä sinä löysit näin täydelliset tomaatit?" Antonio kysyi mietiskellen. Hän ei ollut pitkään aikaan nähnyt yhtä täydellistä tomaattia. Lovinon kasvot muuttuivat melkein saman sävyisiksi kuin tomaatti ja italialainen käänsi katseensa pois Antoniosta.

"… Ke-keräsin tomaatit siitä kasvista jonka istutin silloin… E-ei niin, e-että olisin säästänyt parhaat yksilöt sinulle, b-bastardo…", Lovino mutisi.

"Aww! Lovi! Kuinka suloista~! Gracias!" Antonio huudahti. Lovinon kasvojen puna syveni.

"O-ole hyvä stupido", italialainen mumisi hiljaa.

"Aahh, Lovi ei siinä ole mitään noloa!" Antonio naurahti ja taputti toisen olkapäätä kurottaen pöydän yli.

"Hmph…", Lovino mutisi.

* * *

Aamupalan jälkeen Antonio ja Lovino oikeastaan viettivät normaalia päivää, ainoana poikkeuksena oli ehkä se, että Lovino oli hänelle vähän tavallista kiltimpi. Arkiaskareet oikeastaan rikkoivat vain ystäviltä saapuvat onnittelusoitot, kuten:

"Onhonhonhon~ Paljon onnea Toni! Pidä hauska syntymäpäivä!" tai "Mahtavat onnittelut mahtavalta minulta!" tai "Ve~Ve~! Grande fratello Antonio! Paljon onnea!" taikka "Paljon onnea Toni! 'Emma älä soita sille idiootille'" ja sitä rataa.

Illalla Lovino kuitenkin patisti Antonion valmistautumaan ja pukeutumaan paremmin.

* * *

"Lovi~ Olen vaaaaalllmmmiiiiiisssss~", Antonio kuulutti saavuttuaan olohuoneeseen. Espanjalainen heitti itsensä Lovinon viereen sohvalle.

"Mitä me nyt tehdään?" Antonio kysyi hymyillen.

"Lähdetään ulos", Lovino vastasi.

"Selvä~!" Antonio hihkaisi ja hyppäsi saman tien ylös sohvalta. Lovino nousi espanjalaisen perässä ylös.

* * *

Ulkona Lovino pysäytti Antonion, ennen kuin he pääsivät terassia pidemmälle.

"Odota bastardo", italialainen määräsi ja veti esiin tumman huivin. "Älä mene vielä minnekään! Et muuten hitossa pilaa tätä yllätystä!"

"Sí, en pilaa", Antonio vakuutti ja sulki silmänsä näyttääkseen Lovinolle olevansa kunnolla.

"Hyvä, sillä jos nyt olisit tehnyt jotain tyhmää, niin ei kyllä olisi kunnian kukko laulanut! Tämän eteen olen raatanut ikuisuuden ja jos nyt olisit pilannut sen, niin olisin kyllä hakannut sinut tohjoksi. Ja jos pilaat, niin sen kyllä muuten helvetissä teenkin!" Lovino uhkaili tuijottaen Antoniota vihaisesti. Espanjalainen pystyi tuntemaan Lovinon tuijotuksen itsessään suljetuista silmäluomista huolimatta ja hymyili italialaiselle aurinkoisesti.

"Ei kävisi mielessäkään pilata mitään, jonka eteen Lovi on raatanut ihan hirveästi", Antonio vakuutteli päätään nyökytellen.

"No niin, turpa tukkoon idiota!" Lovino määräsi ja kurottautui sitomaan mustan huivin Antonion silmien eteen.

"Ethän vaan näe mitään?" Lovino varmisti epäilevällä äänellä.

"En näe!" Antonio vastasi aurinkoisesti.

"Nyt mennään pomodoro bastardo", Lovino sanoi ja tarttui Antonion käsivarteen, lähtien kuljettamaan espanjalaista eteenpäin.

Matka kesti kymmenisen minuuttia ja Antonio oli monta kertaa kompastua ja kaatua. Lovino kuitenkin esti espanjalaisen kaatumisen ja veti tämän aina uudelleen jaloilleen. Italialainen johdatti Antonion läpi hankalan maaston ilmaan yhtään kaatumista.

* * *

"Nyt ollaan perillä idiota". Lovino sanoi ja Antonio tunsi otteen käsivarrestaan irtoavan. "Otan tämän huivin pois, mutta et sitten hitto vie avaa silmiä ennen kuin sanon!" Lovino määräsi ja siirtyi espanjalaisen taakse irrottaakseen huivin. Antonio tunsi huivin ensin löystyvän ja sitten putoavan kokonaan pois. Hän piti kokoajan silmänsä kuuliaisesti kiinni.

Askeleet rahisivat maassa ja hetken päästä vähän kauempaa kuului huuto: "Avaa silmät!"

Antonio avasi hitaasti silmänsä ja tunsi suunsa loksahtavan heti auki. Hänen edessään avautui harvan metsän ympäröimä ulkonäöstä päätellen hiljattain myllätty pieni peltoaukea. Aukea oli täynnä pienenpieniä vihreitä versoja ja keskellä kaikkea seisoi Lovino kädet levällään.

"L-L-Lovi… N-No sé q-qué decir!" Antonio yritti saada sanotuksi jotain, muttei äimistykseltään pystynyt.

Pienenpieni hymynkare kareili Lovinon huulilla: "Non devi dire niente. Spero che questo è abbastanza buono."

"N-no. Es p-perfecto", Antonio kakoi. Espanjalainen tunsi kuinka hymy levisi hänen kasvoilleen ja onnen kyyneleet valuivat poskia pitkin. "Tä-täydellinen Lovi!"

Nyt Lovinokin hymyili oikeastaan kunnolla. "Hyvä."

Antonio asteli varovasti aukion reunalta tomaatintaimien läpi sinne, missä Lovino seisoi. Espanjalainen kaappasi italialaisen halaukseen ja painoi päänsä toisen olkapäätä vasten.

"Gracias… Gracias… Se on täydellinen. Kiitos. Nyt voimme kasvattaa tomaatteja kunnolla", Antonio mumisi vasten Lovinon olkapäätä.

Italialainen vastasi: "Sietääkin olla kiitollinen!"

* * *

Lopun iltaa Antonio ja Lovino työskentelivät pienellä tomaattipellolla hoivaten pieniä tomaatintaimia. He saivat kaikki tarvikkeet pellon toisella laidalla sijaitsevasta pienestä varastosta, joka oli muutaman puun suojassa, ettei sitä pystynyt heti näkemään.

Kellon lähestyessä melkein kahtatoista Antonio puri huultaan ja pysähtyi kesken matkan.

"Hei, pomodoro bastardo! Mikä nyt?" Lovino kysyi kääntyen ympäri, laskien kantamansa kastelukannun maahan.

Antonio pudisti päätään. Lovino käveli Antonion luo.

"Kuule bastardo. Minulla on täysi oikeus tietää!" Lovino tiuskaisi Antoniolle. Antonio huokaisi ja istui maahan. Lovino istahti hänen viereensä.

Antonio veti syvään henkeä. "Lovi, sinähän tiedät että minulla on tänään syntymäpäivä?"

Lovino tuhahti äänekkäästi. "Totta kai tiedän! Luuletko tosiaan, että muuten vain tekisin tämän kaiken?" italialainen huudahti.

Antonio oli hiljaa hetkeen: "Niin mutta…"

"Ja mutta mitä? Mitä hittoa? Eikö tämä muka riitä? Olen koko päivän ollut sinulle kiltti ja nyt vielä sait lahjaksi kokonaisen pellon! Mitä helvettiä sinä vielä tahdot?!" Lovino kysyi raivostuneesti.

"Mutta Lovi, tiedän, että olet ollut kiltti ja annoit minulle täydellisen lahjan ja kiitos niistä… Mutta onko se oikeasti niin vaikeaa?" Antonio kysyi hiljaa.

"Jaa että mikä on niin vaikeaa?" Lovino tiuskaisi.

"Tiedäthän sinä… Onnitella. Kaikki muut toivottavat hyvää syntymäpäivää ja sinä et sano mitään", Antonio mutisi riiputtaen päätään. "Tiedän, että olet jo tehnyt paljon mutta silti…"

Lovinon ilme pehmentyi. "Stupido", Lovino myhäili. "Tätä minä olen säästänyt. Nyt kuuntele tarkkaan sillä sanon tämän vain kerran." Lovino hivuttautui lähemmäs Antoniota niin, että he istuivat ihan kylki kyljessä. Antonio nyökkäsi.

"Buon compleanno, ti amo", Lovino kuiskasi ja painoi kevyen suukon Antonion poskelle.

* * *

AN: Toivottavasti pidit. Tein parhaani!

(Google kääntäjä-)Käännökset:

Svegliatevi, pomodoro bastardo= Herätys, tomaattipaskiainen (italia)

todavìa no se ha= ei vielä (espanja)

Buenos días= Hyvää huomenta (espanja)

idiota= idiootti (italia)

Gracias= kiitos (espanja)

stupido= Tyhmä (italia)

Grande fratello= isoveli (italia)

Sí= kyllä (espanja)

N-No sé q-qué decir= E-en tiedä m-mitä sanoa (espanja)

Non devi dire niente. Spero che questo è abbastanza buono= Ei tarvitse sanoa mitään. Toivon, että se on tarpeeksi hyvä (italia)

N-no. Es p-perfecto= E-ei. Se on t-täydellinen (espanja)

Buon compleanno, ti amo= Hyvää syntymäpäivää, rakastan sinua (italia)

:3

;*


End file.
